parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Mario (Super Thomas Bros.) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Mario - (Thomas and Mario are both the main heroes) *Edward as Luigi - (Edward and Luigi are both clever, smart, and good friends to Thomas and Mario) *Percy as Yoshi - (Percy and Yoshi are both small and wear green) *Rosie as Birdo - (Rosie and Birdo are both wear pink) *Emily as Princess Peach - (Thomas has a crush on Emily, just like Mario has a crush on Princess Peach) *Molly as Princess Daisy - (Molly and Princess Daisy are both wear yellow) *Toad as Toad - (Toad and Toad are both share the same names) *James as Wario - (James and Wario are both vain) *Spencer as Waluigi - (Spencer and Waluigi are both partners to James and Wario) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Bowser Koopa - (Cerberus and Bowser Koopa are both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *Skarloey as Baby Mario - (Skarloey and Baby Mario are both wear red and small) *Rheneas as Baby Luigi - (Rheneas and Baby Luigi are both brothers to Skarloey and Baby Mario) *Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi - (Peter Sam and Baby Yoshi are both wear green) *Lady as Baby Princess Peach *Madge as Baby Princess Daisy *Troublesome Trucks as Goombas, Koopas, Boos, Wigglers, Piranha Plants, Rexes, and Sumo Bros *Toby as Toadsworth - (Toby and Toadsworth are both old, wise, kind, and have names starting with "To") *Smudger as Bowser Jr. - (Smudger and Bowser Jr. are both son to Cerberus and Bowser Koopa, but they're both dead) *Gordon as Donkey Kong - (Gordon and Donkey Kong are both big and strong) *Henry as Chunky Kong - (Henry and Chunky Kong are both clumsy) *Duck as Diddy Kong - (Duck and Diddy Kong are both western) *Harold as Lakitu - (Harold and Lakitu are both fly in the air) *Grampus (from TUGS) as F.L.U.D.D. - (Grampus and F.L.U.D.D. are both can shoot water) *Salty as Funky Kong - (Salty and Funky Kong are both have west country accents) *The Green and Blue Trucks as the Colorful Toads *Cranky as Cranky Kong - (Cranky and Cranky Kong are both share the same names) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Boo - (Farnsworth and King Boo are both mean) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Toadette - (Tillie and Toadette are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Flora as Wrinkly Kong *Sir Handel as Donkey Kong Jr. *Devious Diesel as Ludwig Von Koopa - (Devious Diesel and Ludwig Von Koopa are both devious) *Bill and Ben as Lemmy and Iggy Koopa - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Lemmy and Iggy Koopa are) *Arry and Bert as Roy and Mortion Koopa Jr. *Daisy as Wendy O. Koopa *Paxton as Larry Koopa - (Paxton and Larry Koopa are both have the letter 'a' in the middle) *Diesel 10 as Smithy - (Diesel 10 and Smithy are both violent and aggressive) *Oliver as Oogtar - (Oliver and Oogtar are both western) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Detective Herlock Solmes *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dixie Kong *Mavis as Candy Kong *Freddie as Professor E. Gadd - (Freddie and Professor E. Gadd are both wear grey and have an "E" on their names) *George as Kamek - (George and Kamek are both mean and have the letter 'e' in the middle) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Princess Rosalina Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Mario EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Luigi ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Yoshi Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Birdo Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Princess Peach Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Princess Daisy Escape62.png|Toad as Toad Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Wario Spencer.png|Spencer as Waluigi Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Bowser Koopa Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Baby Mario Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Baby Luigi D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Baby Princess Peach Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Baby Princess Daisy More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Goombas, Koopas, Boos, Wigglers, Piranha Plants, Rexes, and Sumo Bros HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Toadsworth Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Bowser Jr. WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Donkey Kong 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Chunky Kong TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Diddy Kong PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Lakitu GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as F.L.U.D.D. Salty.jpg|Salty as Funky Kong Thomas'NewTrucks29.png|The Green and Blue Trucks as Colorful Trucks Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as King Boo Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Toadette Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Wrinkly Kong Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Donkey Kong Jr. TenderEngines20.png|Devious Diesel as Ludwig Von Koopa TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Lemmy and Iggy Koopa Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Roy and Morton Koopa Jr. Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Wendy O. Koopa Paxton.png|Paxton as Larry Koopa KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Smithy Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Oogtar Johnny.png|Johnny as Detective Herlock Solmes Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Dixie Kong Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Candy Kong Freddie.png|Freddie as Professor E. Gadd GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Kamek Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Princess Rosalina Category:Daniel Pineda